Un último baile
by FaSCeN
Summary: Él se olvido de mi existencia y yo... estoy por olvidar la suya.


**Disclaimer:** Estos personaje no me pertenece. Las cansiones también pertenecen a su autores.

**Notas:** AU, Kamui... bueno... y nada del fin del mundo.

**Notas de la Autora:** Espero que les guste y no se preocupen por las canciones al final les digo cúal es cual. Divierténse. ;)

* * *

><p><em>24 de noviembre de 1999.<em>

_Llueve. Llueve desde… hace unas dos horas._

_Antes no sabía lo que quería. Bueno… hasta la fecha a veces no sé lo que quiero o por qué no sé qué es lo que quiero. Pero en momentos como éste, lo necesito a mi lado y él…. ¡ha! Simplemente no está. _

_Le interesa más ésa que yo, se preocupa por ella y no por mí, tanto que ni siquiera me llama; y a mí no me interesa si me llama, si lo veo por los pasillos del colegio, si me mira o me saluda. Me tiene sin cuidado que me busque o no. _

_Se olvido de mí existencia. _

_Y yo estoy por olvidar la de él. _

_Kamui. _

* * *

><p><em>20 de agosto de 1999.<em>

_Hay mucho viento._

_Hace casi una semana que no sé nada de Fuuma. Me ha telefoneado un par de veces pero lo hace de una forma tan apresurada que sólo yo hablo y él no dice gran cosa. Se comporta de un modo extraño. Siento que está muy lejos y no comprendo que es lo que pasa. _

_Kamui. _

* * *

><p><em>23 de agosto de 1999.<em>

_Hizo muchísimo calor._

_Ahora sé los motivos que lo han alejado. Y no me gustan. ¿Pero qué hago? _

-Kamui, necesito hablar contigo. –sentencia Fuuma con un tono preocupado mientras camina hacia nuestro lugar favorito a la hora del almuerzo.

-Dime. –me siento a su lado. Los nervios me invaden y un mariposeo llena mi vientre.

_Lo extrañe tanto sin embargo lo que vino después…_

-No podré verte… en un tiempo. Tengo algo que hacer y… lo lamento. –Fuuma se para de la banca y se recarga en el tronco del árbol que hay detrás. No me mira en el lapso en que dijo aquello.

_Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. _

_Me levanto también en tanto él mantiene la cara agachada. _

-De verdad, lo siento.

-¿Me estás….?

-¡No!

-¿Entonces? Dime. –me recargo sobre su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura y dejar que mi sentido de la audición se deleite escuchando el latir de su enorme corazón.

Me rodea de igual forma, recarga su mentón sobre mi cabeza y me da un beso.

-Lo que pasa es que… después de clases debo dar unas clases de regularización a… una compañera. Sufrió un accidente y no puede venir a la escuela por eso…

-Te mandaron a ti. –Interrumpo –No me molesta. Es que Fuuma sonaste tan…. Dramático. No es para tanto. Sé quién eres… es lógico que seas el elegido. –explico alzando el rostro.

Fuuma sonríe y con una mano regresa mi cabeza a su pecho. Yo lo abrazo aun más fuerte, tanto que me duelen los antebrazos a causa de mi esfuerzo.

_Así nos quedamos un buen rato. No dijimos nada. _

_Y sé lo que dije, aunque… me dieron celos. Muchos celos, rabia y coraje. Deseé decirle que no lo hiciera, que dejara que otra persona le diera las lecciones pero… no lo hice me quede callada. _

_En la tarde no deje de recapacitar, le di mil y un vueltas al asunto y el resultado es igual: nada malo puede pasar. _

_Él me ama. Lo sé. _

_Kamui. _

* * *

><p><em>24 de septiembre de 1999.<em>

_Está lloviendo desde ayer en la noche._

_¡No puede ser! _

_¡Hace casi un mes que no lo veo! En la escuela es un milagro divino, sí me lo cruzo por pura casualidad me da un rápido e insípido beso y se va; dejándome con la palabra en la boca. _

_Siento que me quedó atrás y que no importa que tan rápido quiera correr, jamás lo voy a alcanzar. He hecho cosas que en la vida había hecho sólo por verlo, por ejemplo: me colé a uno de los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto pero… ¡oh sorpresa! Fuuma no estaba ahí. Quien sí me vio fue Keiichi y gracias a su ayuda el couch no se enteró de mi presencia. _

_¿Saben nunca he entendido por qué no podemos verlos entrenar? En fin… ¿Qué se le va hacer? _

_Por cierto, me envió un mensaje se leía: _

'_No te vayas a dormir temprano. En la noche te marcó' _

_Y ya. _

_Son las 12:27 am. El teléfono sigue sin sonar y me estoy cayendo del sueño. ¿Y sí le paso algo malo? Fuuma es muy puntual, siempre cumple sus promesas. ¡Que no le haya pasado nada por favor!_

_Mejor le marco a su casa._

_Kamui._

* * *

><p><em>30 de septiembre de 1999.<em>

_Las hojas ya están cambiando de color._

_¿Qué hice, qué dije? O… ¿Acaso fue algo que no hice, que no dije? ¿Por qué? _

_Me esmeré como nunca y… _

_¡Me dejó plantada! _

_¿Por qué? _

_Una llamada, un mensaje, algo. Nada. Debe estar en algún sitio muy entretenido, tal vez con alguien importante de verdad. _

_Estuve cuatro horas esperándolo. Mis hermanos sabían que saldría con él. Se fueron con sus parejas y yo me quedé como novia de pueblo: vestida y alborotada. Son las… 10 y fracción de la noche y el joven sigue sin marcarme. _

_Me da mucha rabia. Fuuma… nunca había hecho esto, nunca. _

_Me voy a dormir, eso sí antes desconectare el teléfono. No quiero que me llame nunca jamás. _

_Kamui._

* * *

><p><em>1 de octubre de 1999.<em>

_¿Me cree estúpida? Porque si eso es lo que cree… _

_Me aclaró por qué no había llegado a nuestra cita -la cual el mismo propuso- tenia clases con la fulana y no tenia crédito en el teléfono y por eso no tuvo tiempo de llamarme y cancelar. ¿Saben que le dije?_

-Fuuma… te haré esta sencilla pregunta… ¿Por qué demonios me invitaste a salir si tenías clases que dar? –reclamo furiosa y con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas de coraje.

-¡Se me olvido! ¿Sí? No soy perfecto. –responde alzando la voz.

-¿Qué fue lo que se te olvido Fuuma? ¿La clase o que me invitaste a salir? –replico.

Se quedo mudo.

-¿Qué te pasa Fuuma? ¿No me puedes contestar? Así de simple, porque déjame decirte que no se te olvido la clase, te olvidaste de mí y no me interrumpas.

-Te olvidaste de mí.

-Eso no es verdad.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Estuve cuatro horas esperándote, durante esas cuatro horas sufrí mucho, me preguntaba si te habría ocurrido algo malo, o si estabas atorado en el tráfico, que sé yo, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza. Luego espere a que te dignaras en marcarme, que habrán sido… ¿dos horas más o menos? Y tú…. Ni tus luces.

-SÍ te llame. –reprocha indignado por mi actitud.

-¿A qué hora?

-No sé… ¿las 9 o 9 y algo? ¿Eso que interesa? –desvía el rostro. Está mintiendo.

Una fiera ruge en mi interior y antes de hacer algo más me doy media vuelta.

_Las lágrimas no paraban de salir sin embargo, éstas representaban tantos sentimientos. Rabia, dolor, tristeza… amor. _

_Amor. No comprendo. Él me olvido; estoy segura… ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Con quién puedo olvidarlo?_

_Kamui._

* * *

><p>-¿Qué tal te va <em>Mui-chan<em>?

-Oh, Keiichi deja de molestar ¿sí? No estoy de humor. –El rubio sonríe ampliamente, contento por la reacción molesta de la pequeña oji-amatista. Odiaba que le dijeran _Mui-chan_.

Kamui se sienta a la orilla de la enorme piscina. La chica mece los pies dentro del agua, chapoteando, perdida en sus pensamientos. Indecisa en qué hacer con respecto a su relación con el alto trigueño. ¿Seguir como los últimos tres meses o dejar las cosas ahí por el bien de ambos?

El rubio nota a su amiga demasiado pensativa, distante, triste y con un humor pero que le de costumbre.

-¿Te peleaste con Fuuma? –cuestiona sentándose también.

Kamui resopla pero asiente. –Algo así –añade bajando las piernas y dejarse caer en al agua tibia. Keiichi la sigue.

La oji-amatista se deja llevar por el agua y se relaja, olvidándose aunque sea por unos minutos de los problemas que tiene en su relación. Se sumergió y nado por debajo del agua pensando…

Llevaban tres años de novios… quizá era comprensible… tal vez Fuuma se había aburrido de ella… podría ser que hubiese encontrado a alguien… alguien más lista, interesante, divertida, sociable, bella. Muchas cosas que ella no tenía… o cosas malas que si tenía habían sido reemplazadas por atributos buenos, más apropiados para Fuuma.

El aire en sus pulmones se termina y sale para realizar una inhalación y seguir nadando.

-¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Kamui mira Keiichi incrédula. No está muy segura de haber oído bien.

-Vete. Te ves muy cansada. –Keiichi pone una mano sobre la impía frente nívea. Kamui se estremece y cierra los ojos dejándose hacer. Disfrutando del contacto y sin pensarlo lleva su propia mano hacia la del rubio y hace que éste le acaricie el rostro.

Keiichi pasa saliva. Kamui se ve tan inocente y dulce.

-Ven. –susurra la muchacha sin soltar la enorme mano apiñonada.

* * *

><p><em>16 de octubre de 1999.<em>

_Hace un calor de los mil infiernos. _

_Sé que estuvo mal pero… en serio, hacia tanto no me sentía tan bien. Tan mujer. _

_Keiichi… nunca me di cuenta de sus sentimientos por mí. Debí hacerle mucho daño. Aunque… hoy se lo compensé con creces. _

_Necesitaba tanto probar un beso, sentir una caricia. Sí, me besé con Keiichi, de hecho hicimos algo más que sólo besarnos. _

-Kamui… es-esto…

-¿QUÉ no me DESEAS?

-No es eso…

Entonces lo beso y se calla.

Pronto él empieza a tomar las riendas de la ocasión y me acorrala contra la pared. Atrapada entre su peso y la dura superficie comienza a hurgar en mi boca, ¡Dios! ¡Besa muy bien! Sus labios se mueven lentamente, mordisquea un poco y lame con sensualidad los míos. El sabor de Keiichi es… dulce con un toque de licor. Me gusta.

-Kamui…. ¿Por qué? –pregunta jadeando y volviendo a besarme.

-Porque –le doy un beso corto –…quiero. –Y sigo dándole besos.

-¡Ah bueno! –ríe y dejo que uno de sus muslos separe los míos para frotarse en mi intimidad. Me pego a él, embarrando mis pechos contra su torso mojado, siento las gotitas de agua deslizándose hacia abajo, mis manos siguen el mismo camino.

Keiichi es muy hábil, con una mano me sostiene de la cintura para atenerme cerca, con sus muslos eleva mi cuerpo apoyándose del muro y con la otra mano acaricia el contorno de mi figura.

Calor.

Siento mucho calor, descargas eléctricas en cada músculo, el corazón me late a mil por hora.

Deseo.

Lujuria.

-Más… por favor… -suplico. Y mi espalda se arquea al sentirlo recorriendo mi cuello, tocando descaradamente mis senos, moldeándolos con una obscenidad que me excita. También él está excitado, lo percibo perfectamente, encima de mí, la dureza de su miembro.

Keiichi me desgarra el traje de baño, arrancándomelo con fuerza. Estando desnuda se le facilitan muchas perversiones.

-Espera. –digo empujándolo contra la pared adyacente, quitarle la bermuda y dejarlo en las mismas condiciones.

-Por eso me gustas. –sonríe burlón, me carga por las piernas para atraparme contra la pared nuevamente.

Emano un fino sudor. Keiichi gruñe.

Él se desliza en mi interior fácilmente. Mi espalda se curva y me penetra con mayor profundidad. Sus labios juguetean con mis pezones erizados y duros. Meneo las caderas, marcando el ritmo deseado y que él sigue sin objeciones.

Gimo y jadeo como un animal en pleno apareo.

Alcanzo el clímax demasiado pronto para mi gusto pero él sigue dentro e igual de duro.

-Yo que tú no me dormiría linda. –lame el lóbulo de mi oreja y me dejo hacer a pesar de sentirme cansada.

_Sí, tuve relaciones sexuales con Keiichi. _

_Tuve sexo con mi mejor amigo en la bodega de la escuela. _

_Sí, y no era virgen. _

_Fuuma lo sabe bien. Él fue el primero. _

_Y de todas las veces que tuvimos sexo o hicimos el amor, ninguna fue tan buena como la de hoy. _

_Supongo que fue por el momento y el lugar. Keiichi es un buen amante. _

_Kamui. _

* * *

><p><em>27 de octubre de 1999.<em>

_Desde la mañana el viento ha azotado muy fuerte._

'_Mi vida no puede empeorar' me decía para tratar de calmar la ansiedad; pero no… mi vida si emporo. _

_¿Gracias a quien? A Fuuma, por supuesto. Gracias a mi novio… ¡yeah! Whatever. _

_Y no creerán posible lo que dijo; eso realmente agravo mucho nuestra… "relación". O lo que quedaba…_

-Kamui necesito hablar contigo –Fuuma se acerca y aunque pueda que una bella sonrisa enmarque su rostro, haciéndolo lucir amable, su tono denota la orden implícita.

-Claaarooo –contesto de mala gana con una sonrisa igual de falsa.

_Tan bien que estaba charlando con Yuzuriha y Sora. _

-¿Qué necesitas? –me irrita la forma en que me mira, como… dolido. Por favor él empezó todo.

-Quería preguntarte algo…

-Suéltalo.

-¿Quiero saber sí… te importa o molesta el que yo...? –Fuuma se rasca la cabeza y mira a todos lados.

_En ese momento recordé el día en que me pidió ser su novia. _

_Y mi sexto sentido apareció. _

-¿Qué es Fuuma? –interrogo, la desesperación y los nervios invaden mi pequeño ser.

-Le pedí a… a Samantha q-que m-_meacompañaraalbaile._

_Fue como un enorme balde de agua helada cayéndome. A pesar de lo apresurado de su confesión entendí cada palabrita. Y éstas parecieron agujas enterrándose en mi pecho. No supe que decir, quería llorar pero lo resistí. _

-Kamui, Entiendo que estés furiosa o que incluso sientas deseos de golpearme. Puedes hacerlo.

-¿Por qué a ella? –siento deseos de golpearlo pero no lo haré. Trato de sonar casual y curiosa.

-Um… ella me lo pidió como un favor. Para la fecha del baile estará mejor y tiene tantas ganas de asistir y como no ha visto a nadie más que a mi pues… me lo solicitó y yo…

-Aceptaste. Por mi no hay problema amor. –Digo sarcástica –No es que se vaya a terminar el mundo porque no vaya al baile. –un mareo hace que busque un asiento. Fuuma se sienta a mi lado tomándome de la mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos pero los míos están lánguidos.

_Intentó besarme un par de veces. Yo aparte el rostro. Suspiró cansado y me dejó allí. _

_¿Por qué dios habrá hecho tan tontos a los hombres? ¿Cómo demonios pudo quedarse tan tranquilo con mi respuesta? ¿Cuándo me lo cambiaron? ¿Quién me lo cambio por ése ser frío y distante? Ése, no es MI Fuuma. _

_Extraño a Mi Fuuma._

_Necesito a MI Fuuma._

_Amo a Fuuma._

_Kamui._

* * *

><p><em>18 de noviembre de 1999.<em>

_El sol no salió en todo el día pero… no estuvo tan mal._

_He de confesar que ya me sospechaba que esto ocurriría sin embargo el oírlo, el vivirlo FUE aun mejor. _

_¡Tengo con quien ir al baile de navidad! _

_Obvio, Keiichi me invitó. Y Kamui aceptó gustosa._

_¡Aaaah ese niño es una cosa muy linda! Sé lo que intenta y se lo agradezco. Siempre me hace reír y no menciona el nombre de Fuuma, prefiere invitarme a tomar un café o un helado. Los sábados vamos al cine o al parque a dar una vuelta o bajamos música y nos ponemos a cantar. _

_Me la pasó INCREIBLE con él y aun así…. Fuuma… no dejó de pensarlo. Yo lo sigo queriendo pero me hace daño que no esté conmigo. _

_Con el tiempo me olvidare de él estoy segura. _

_Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, así dice Subaru. _

_Esperó que tenga razón. _

_Kamui. _

* * *

><p><em>1 de diciembre de 1999. <em>

_Unos días atrás escribí que no sabía lo que quería, si debía olvidar a Fuuma o no._

_Ya no más. _

_Hoy me decidí. _

_Me olvidare de ése de una vez por todas. Me muero porque la fiesta llegué y me vea ahí con Keiichi. Sí, él no irá sólo, lo sé, me cambio por ella, con todo y eso creo que piensa que no iré porque no fue quien me invitó. _

_¡Qué ingenuo! Y arrogante, de paso. _

_Ojalá ya llegué el sábado. _

_Kamui._

* * *

><p>Kamui está lista.<p>

Keiichi la espera en la puerta junto a sus hermanos, incluso sus cuñados están ahí de metiches.

-Wooooaaaaaw –es el coro que recibe a la bella jovencita.

La oji-amatista no puede evitar sonrojarse.

Hokuto, su hermana, da de saltitos, contenta por su hermoso diseño y orgullosa por ver a su hermanita luciendo como una mujer.

Subaru, su hermano, le saca fotos, sonríe; aunque sigue impactado por que no es Fuuma quien la llevará a la fiesta, se siente contento.

-¡Oh! Kamui quítate el saco. Quiero una foto de cuerpo entero y el vestido debe verse. –Hokuto camina hacia ella y empieza a dirigir una sesión fotográfica que termina media hora más tarde.

En otra casa el otro lado de la ciudad…

-¡Estás her-mo-sí-si-ma! –grita una niña pelinegra igual de hermosa que la rubia al pie de la escalera. Su larga melena rubia y ondulada sujeta en una cola alta, un broche azul cielo en forma de estrella y cristales adornan con un gusto exquisito; el vestido es igual al broche, strapless, una larga capa cae, rozando el suelo al caminar.

Samanta sonríe complacida y alegre por tanto cumplido; sobre todo por la cara de su acompañante ya que al verlo primero éste parecía ausente, ahora tenía toda su atención. Así debía ser.

-Es cierto. –dice su acompañante ofreciéndole una mano.

-Gracias. Pero sí tú… estás muy guapo. –Fuuma siente vergüenza. Nunca había usado un… smoking, la simple palabra lo hacía estremecer. Lo aterraba y con todo ahí estaba usando uno.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro… después de ti.

Los adolescentes abandonan la casa. La emoción está presente. Su primer y último baile. Era algo para recordar.

-¡Sammi! –exclama emocionada una joven castaña. –Cuanto tiempo. Te ves… guapísima.

-Gracias Kaori. Tú también te ves muy linda. Me encanta tu peinado. –Samantha abraza a su compañera. Kaori siente la nota de escepticismo en la voz de la rubia en su halago.

-Fuuma-san ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –El trigueño suelta discretamente la mano de la rubia y caminan hacia la mesa de bebidas mientras Samanta es bombardeada de halagos, abrazos y saludos de varios de sus compañeros sin perder de vista al alto muchacho.

-Dime. –Fuuma sospecha cual será eso de lo que quería hablar; se sirve un vaso de refresco haciéndolo con lentitud.

-¿Dónde está Kamui? –suelta la chica de piel apiñonada.

Fuuma bebe de su vaso.

-En su casa, supongo –responde terminado el contenido y encogiéndose de hombros.

Kaori enarca una ceja suspicaz.

-¿Por qué? –cuestiona de nuevo sirviéndose una bebida.

-Porque Samanta me dijo que la acompañara y vine con ella. Punto. –Responde irritado por la mención de la oji-amatista.

-¡Tch! Cálmate. Sólo fue una pregunta, además te pregunto porque ella es tu novia. –Kaori reprime las ganas de alzarle la voz y decide alejarse.

Fuuma tira el vaso a la basura pues lo había dejado inservible, toma uno lleno y otro vacio.

-Toma. –La rubia acepta la bebida al ver que es Fuuma quien se la ofrece.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

-¿Dónde estarán? –Yuzuriha parada en la puerta principal no deja de ver la hora en su delgado reloj de muñeca a juego con su alegre vestido amarillo.

-Tranquila, no deben tardar. –Dice Sorata despreocupado.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Entre más mires la hora nunca llegarán. –terció Arashi, quien estaba sentada en una banca de una manera elegante; destacando la caída de su vestido escarlata.

-¡Ya era hora! –exclama aliviada la de cabello corto.

-¡Hey! Mírate Mui-chan. Estás preciosa. No te pongas celosa nee-chan tú te ves muy bien también. –Bromea el kansai.

-Gracias. –Kamui sonríe apenada.

-Bueno…. Ya que estamos todos ¡A festejar! –los cuatro estudiantes siguen al alegre pelosparados.

-Mui-chan…

Kamui apenas escucha el murmullo de Keiichi. Keiichi deja que los otros tres se adelanten y hablar con Kamui a solas.

-¿Qué pasa? –ella sabe que pasa pero desea que Keiichi no diga lo que ella cree que dirá.

-N-no sé sí… sí de-debamos -

-¿No debamos qué? Mira Keiichi, no pienso dejar de vivir mi vida solamente porque Fuuma ve a otra persona. Y, desde mi perspectiva, aquí ya no hay nada, así que no le estoy poniendo el cuerno. Tal vez no hayamos terminado como dios manda pero ya no existe nada que nos una. –Sentencia vehemente Kamui teniendo entre sus delicadas manos el rostro del oji-miel y hacer que éste lo mire directo a los ojos.

Keiichi sostiene la mirada con la violeta y suspira resignado.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Quiero divertirme y olvidarme de todas esas noches llenas de llanto y furia. De esos terribles meses. Ya que haga de su vida lo que mejor le parezca. –Dice tajante la nívea tomando del brazo al rubio y entrar al auditorio.

-Cómo quieras. –Kamui muestra una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Oh genial! –resopla Keiichi. –de entre tanta gente el primero que veo es a tu… ¿Cómo le digo? ¿Novio, ex –novio? ¡Diablos!

Kamui gira el rostro a la izquierda y ahí está Fuuma. Aquel no se ha dado cuenta que ellos ya llegaron.

-Keiichi por favor, relájate ¿sí? Fuuma ni nos ha visto. Así que deja de ser tan paranoico.

-¡Claro! ¡Lo dices porque sabes que Fuuma no te patearía el trasero! ¡A MÍ SÍ! –Keiichi empieza a sudar frío.

Él había sido testigo de los poderosos celos de su compañero.

Un chico había iniciado una plática con la muchacha mientras veían el entrenamiento. Fuuma sólo había volteado a ver a Kamui por un segundo y después de eso el intruso corrió. Una simple mirada, había dicho Fuuma, no le hice nada lo juro. Para Keiichi estaba muy claro qué tipo de mirada había usado el oji-ámbar.

Kamui saluda a sus maestros y compañeros con naturalidad, recibiendo contenta los halagos y comentarios sobre su indumentaria, peinado y lo natural del maquillaje que llevaba. Siendo torpe, algo brusca lo único que sale de su boquita rojiza es un simple y áspero 'gracias', pronto sus nervios disminuyen siendo capaz de regresar los cumplidos y criticas.

-Mira para allá, discretamente. –Kamui voltea. Kaori entre cierra los ojos. –Dije discretamente pero bueno ya _'equis'_.

-¿Qué es lo que veo?

-Ella es Samanta.

-¿Ah? ¡Ah ya! Te agradezco el dato Kaori. –la castaña se retira cortes.

Kamui se siente… decepcionada… decepcionada de sí misma. La muchacha es muy bella y femenina, podía jurar que hasta un súper genio. La nívea no puede evitar compararse con aquella despampanante criatura. Samanta posee unos ojos grises, de un bonito tono como un día nublado, la piel bronceada, una larga cascada del color parecido a la paja, ondulante, llena de movimiento. El vestido strapless se ciñe perfecto a su esbelta y bien formada figura.

Sólo una palabra es la constante en la ecuación para describir a ésa: PERFECTA.

Samanta es perfecta, hermosa.

Unos estudiantes se acercan a ella, quien los atiende amable y cordial, cotillean casuales y divertidos.

Kamui percibe a su propio espíritu decayendo. '¿Cómo Fuuma pudo olvidarme?', ya tenía la respuesta: Había hallado alguien mejor. Alguien que realmente merecía su atención. Keiichi estaba equivocado; Fuuma no la celaba porque la quisiera; no. Fuuma la celaba para no estar solo, sólo hasta que él encontrara a la indicada.

-¿Kamui… quieres bailar? –Keiichi llega al rescate justo a tiempo y prevenir más pensamientos negativos dentro de la pelinegra.

-Sí. –Extiende su mano y permite al rubio guiarla. Keiichi está nervioso y no sabe qué hacer; en la vida habría creído que la niña le dijera que sí. Kamui nota sus emociones y lo ayuda a colocar una mano en su cintura atrayéndola cerca de él, con la otra toma su mano y empieza a contar.

-1, 2, 3, 4; adelante, atrás, derecha e izquierda. ¿Listo? –Keiichi traga saliva pero asiente con velocidad. Es una canción en inglés, empezando con el piano, delicado y lleno de melancolía, pero el compás empieza a sonar la guitarra eléctrica y la batería sin dejar de armonizar con el piano.

_'Join me in death'_

_'Baby, join me in death'_

Ambos bailan tranquilos, al igual que los demás, procurando no pisarse los vestidos y los pies.

_'Won't you die tonight for love?'_

_'Join me in death'_

_'This life ain't worth living'_

La pieza termina y otra comienza.

"Que cancioncita…"

Una nueva tonada comienza y Keiichi exaltado prorrumpe:

-¡Esto sí sé cómo se baila! ¿Te enseño? Si quieres digo…

-Sí. A ver enséñame.

Después de unas cuantas magulladuras sobre los pies de Keiichi; Kamui comprendió el ritmo del baile y lo siguió sin ningún problema, salvo alguno que otro pisotón.

-No sabía que bailaras tan bien. –Bromea Keiichi y Kamui tensa los labios y alza la barbilla ofendida.

-Tú no lo haces mal. Y menos que bailaras ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama? ¿Buchaca?

-Jajaja… ba-cha-ta. Sí es un ritmo raro.

-Me gustó es muy…. Sexy. Me sentí sexy. –Kamui menea los hombros y se ríe incapaz de controlarse. Se divierte.

-Bueno chicos es hora de pasar a algo _romanticón_ ¿Les parece? Y por si fuera poco nos pondremos internacionales, aquí va esta canción.

-¡Dernière danse! ¡Del grupo francés Kyo!

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
>Effleuré cent fois son visage<strong>_

-Me encanta esa canción. Bailemos Fuuma. –La rubia jala al moreno de la mano y lo encamina a la pista. Fuuma no puede negarse. Fue una promesa y la cumplirá. Así es su forma de ser.

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or  
>Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes<br>Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes**_

-¿Me concede esta pieza _madeimoselle_?

-_Oui_, _Monsieur_. –Kamui acepta el baile. –Además creo que eres capaz de guiarme.

Keiichi no dijo nada pero Kamui escucha su ruidito de pena.

_**Parfois je les dessine encore  
>Elle fait partie de moi<strong>_

Fuuma no ha visto a la pareja que se desliza con gracia a su derecha. Está absorto en sus pensamientos, concentrándose en los movimientos de su cuerpo y en los cambios del compás en la canción.

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse  
>Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence<br>Un vertige puis le silence  
>Je veux juste une dernière danse<br>**_

-Estúpida canción. –Murmura el oji-ámbar siguiendo el ritmo y recordando su precario francés.

-No digas eso. Es muy linda. –Samanta se separa un poco y gira con gracia.

- Para mí no. –Termina el trigueño volviendo a darle una vuelta.

Samanta baja la mirada pues los ojos amenazan con lagrimear.

_**Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute  
>La flèche a traversé ma peau<br>C'est une douleur qui se garde  
>Qui fait plus de bien que de mal<strong>_

Kamui tampoco ha visto a Fuuma; justo detrás de ella.

La canción incita a los jóvenes a bailar.

Arashi y Sorata también bailan a pesar de que el espacio ya es muy reducido.

Los muchachos cada vez más juntos. Lo inevitable pasa.

-Lo siento. –Fuuma había pisado un vestido.

_**Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard,  
>Dans son regard on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare<br>Au long voyage  
><strong>_

-No hay proble… –Kamui reconoce la voz y un nudo se forma en la garganta.

"Fuuma"

-¿Kamui? ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –Kamui enarca una ceja. Fuuma está desconcertado de verla.

-Bailo. ¿No ves? –Kamui le dedica una sonrisa y sigue bailando después desatorar su vestido.

_**Je veux juste une dernière danse  
>Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence<br>Un vertige puis le silence  
>Je veux juste une dernière danse<strong>_

Fuuma seguía trastornado. ¿Kamui? ¿Kamui en el baile? ¿Kamui en el baile con… Keiichi?

-¡¿Fuuma? –la rubia lo sacude.

Fuuma siente un peso una estocada en el pecho.

Un hueco.

_**Je peux mourir demain ça ne change rien  
>J'ai reçu de ses mains <strong>_

Kamui lo trata con indiferencia, una frialdad perturbadora. Parece que a su… ¿novia? A ella ya no le importa él.

_**Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
>C'est même trop pour un seul homme<br>Et je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire **_

Kamui lo ha dejado atrás sin ningún remordimiento o reacción. Es como si él no existiera en su vida; como si no lo hubiese hecho jamás.

_**Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
>Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie <strong>_

No le queda nada de ella. La música lo acompaña, simplemente continua la danza con su amiga.

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
>Un vertige puis le silence<br>Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

Keiichi y Kamui se ven contentos.

_**J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
>Effleuré cent fois son visage <strong>_

_**J'ai trouvé de l'or.**_

Él le acaricia la cara con ternura y ella le echa los brazos al cuello.

_**Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
>Et j'ai appris par coeur la pureté de ses formes<br>Parfois je les dessine encore  
>Elle fait partie de moi<strong>_

Keiichi se inclina, Kamui está de puntillas y sonríe, un color carmín colorea sus mejillas y deja que el alto muchacho reclame su boca con suavidad.

_**Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
>Un vertige puis le silence<br>Je veux juste une dernière danse**_

La canción termina.

Algunos siguen en la pista, esperando la siguiente melodía.

Samanta ve reflejado en el rostro de Fuuma tristeza, dolor, culpa…

-Olvídate de ella. Me tienes a mí. –Samanta busca apoyo en los hombros de él y apresa su boca contra la suya.

El beso no se parece en nada al tierno y delicado roce de Keiichi le dio a Kamui.

El beso de Samanta es demandante, asfixiante y desesperado por sacar de Fuuma hasta el último rastro de la esencia que podía quedar de Kamui en Fuuma.

Fuuma no deshace el contacto; sin embargo en la esquina de su mente algo lo desconcentra.

Una mirada.

Una mirada violeta.

Kamui lo mira y ve en la expresividad de sus ojos; desagrado, coraje, repugnancia y otra cosa: pesar.

El agarre de la oji-gris está asfixiándolo. Realmente desea fundirse con él, percibe un roce húmedo y pegajoso. Samanta mantiene el atlético cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Ofensivo y exhibicionista.

-Sam… ya. –Fuuma aparta a la rubia quien lo mira con reproche. –Estamos en la escuela. No hay que hacer de esto un espectáculo ¿No crees?

-Como quieras. –la rubia le da la espalda caminado a prisa y taconeando de forma exagerada y se sienta en la mesa que ocupaban sus amigas.

Fuuma vuelve su mirar ámbar al otro lado del salón y puede ver a los amigos de Kamui, Yuzuriha, Sorata, Arashi y a Keiichi pero no ve a la pequeña nívea. Y no la ve de nuevo y ya han pasado unos 25 minutos.

Keiichi se ve despreocupado y lo está. Sabe a donde fue Kamui y por qué.

Fuuma se encuentra en el polo opuesto de la parábola. Automáticamente se pone en pie e inicia la búsqueda. Kamui le preocupa aunque él ya no signifique nada para la muchacha.

O eso es lo que él cree.

Fuuma sale del auditorio, encaminándose a uno de los salones próximos.

Minutos más tarde y después de haber revisado toda la planta baja sigue sin encontrar a Kamui.

Algo en su interior lo hace arrepentirse de subir al primer piso y decide caminar a la salida del edificio e ir al gimnasio.

Una vez en el gimnasio sus pires lo guían a los vestidores. Camina tranquilo y entra al de las mujeres. En una esquina a la izquierda una puerta entre abierta le indica que su rumbo es correcto. Atraviesa el lugar, entra por la puerta y una luz mortecina al final de las escaleras ilumina su camino.

La lavandería de la escuela es un buen refugio. Muy poca gente conoce su ubicación y nadie quiere bajar. Kamui piensa en que es el mejor escondite dentro de los terrenos del colegio.

No es muy amplia ni tampoco pequeña. Tiene el tamaño justo. Unas lavadoras adornan la pared del lado opuesto a las escaleras; unas secadoras se apoyan contra la pared de la izquierda viendo desde las escaleras; debajo de éstas últimas unos estantes guardan los artículos de limpieza y aseo; del otro lado junto a las lavadoras, en un anaquel se acomodan unas toallas, sábanas y colchonetas.

Kamui usa una de las secadoras como asiento meciendo los pies y observa en silencio sus zapatos negros de punta redonda y tacón alto.

Unas gordas gotas escapan de sus ojos amatistas; al sentirlas lleva una mano hacia su lagrimal, limpiándose con discreción y evitar que el rímel se le corra, no quería parecer un mapache aun con todo y que Hokuto hubiese usado uno contra agua.

Fuuma llega al último peldaño sin hacer ruido.

Kamui sigue ensimismada, tan concentrada que no percibe su presencia.

Las lágrimas continúan bajando pero ya no se molesta en apartarlas, es mejor que fluyan, un quedo sollozo se le escapa.

Kamui baja de la secadora y un gemido más audible rebota en las cuatro paredes. Desliza, por la superficie lisa, la espalda y se sienta en el piso llevándose las rodillas al pecho, abrazarlas y luego esconder el rostro sobre éstas.

Fuuma la mira. Está congelado en su lugar. Nada sale de su boca. Nada cruza por su mente. Lo único que sabe es que está viendo a Kamui llorar en silencio, interrumpido levemente por una ligera convulsión y grave sollozo.

El basquetbolista no entiende por qué Kamui está llorando. De repente siente coraje. Sólo puede haber una razón: Keiichi.

Fuuma aprieta los puños hasta que los nudillos se tornan blancos. Sin embargo, sigue sin poder moverse. No sabe qué hacer y tiene dos opciones: una; golpear al rubio o dos; quedarse y consolar a la amatista.

Kamui se mueve y le da la espalda a Fuuma. En posición fetal, el cabello se recorre hacia sus hombros… Los ojos ámbar se desorbitan y una garganta se atora con su propia lengua.

Fuuma estudia el enorme y revelador escote del vestido, descubriendo la luminosa piel pálida de la espalda femenina.

El material del vestido parece ser seda; seda color violeta para destacar el tono de la dermis de Kamui.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia de no ver la piel de la pelinegra?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin tocarla siquiera?

Kamui sigue absorta pero se incorpora. Borra con el dorso de su mano la evidencia de llanto, decidida a volver al baile. Probablemente, el enrojecimiento de los ojos no ayudaría de mucho pero debía intentarlo. Ése era un inconveniente de tener la piel tan clara; el enrojecimiento ocular se volvía demasiado notorio.

Inconscientemente se limpia la ropa, por si estuviera cubierta por polvo, con la cabeza agachada se da vuelta pero sus ojos no se topan con la loza si no con un par de zapatos negros.

-¡Fuuma! ¿Qué haces aquí? –protesta sentida. No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí parado. Siente pena y enojo. Alguien había irrumpido su momento de solaz.

-No mucho. –contesta casual. –Te estaba buscando porque no te vi después de la canción, esa en francés.

-No me interesa. Sólo quería estar sola. –Kamui pasa a un lado del moreno. –No debería extrañarte. –añade a punto de subir por la escalera pero una mano toma su ante brazo.

-¿Qué haces? Suéltame.

-No. –contradice alejándola de las escaleras y empujarla suave pero firme en dirección a las lavadoras.

-¿Qué? Mira, no estoy de humor. Déjame irme, Keiichi me espera y…

-Y nada. –sentencia el trigueño. Kamui alza las cejas, escéptica y coloca las manos en su cadera resaltando su esbelta figura; facilitándole a Fuuma admirar el diseño de aquella ropa completamente ceñida, enmarcando cada curva con la que la naturaleza sabiamente dota a la pequeña amatista. Los accesorios son sencillos. Una gargantilla de listón negro satinado complementado por un dije, artes pequeños y un par de pulseras, todo de cristal negro.

-¿Ya terminaste o necesitas más tiempo para viborear? –Dice Kamui con una voz 'fría' pero el rubor en sus mejillas la delatan.

-No he terminado. –replica Fuuma sujetando la pequeña cintura y atraerla contra sí mismo.

El sonrojo de Kamui crece y siente a su cuerpo temblar.

Los largos dedos masculinos bajan por sus hombros y brazos, a la altura de su cintura recorren su camino hacia la desnudez de su espalda, que se curva pegándola contra el suntuoso torso.

Kamui recuerda la estructura y sus dedos viajan sobre la camisa y reviven la sensación de la piel de Fuuma bajo de ellos.

-Bésame.

-¿Qué? –Fuuma percibe los dedos de Kamui acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello. El mirar amatista absorto en contemplar los carnosos labios durazno del pelinegro.

-Bésame. –Canturrea la nívea muy cerca de los labios del otro. Sus narices se rozaban y sus alientos se entremezclaban.

-Nnng… –Gime Kamui al sentir la boca durazno capturando la propia.

Una calentura exquisita comienza a viajar por el cuerpo de ambos. Deliciosas descargas eléctricas naciendo desde la raíz de su cabello. La cohesión disipándose, erizando su piel.

Un beso tranquilo, tierno, se convierte en uno más desesperado, hambriento y apasionado.

La atracción es imposible de contener, tratando de pegarse aun más al cuerpo contrario terminan por unir primero sus torsos, después sus caderas y por último sus piernas que se enredan con las del otro.

Fuuma suelta un largo suspiro y gruñe antes de continuar.

Kamui ahoga un gritito.

-Ven. –Fuuma sujeta sus caderas y la levanta para sentarla sobre una lavadora.

-Fuuma –Sin perder el tiempo le abraza la cintura.

Revive cada beso, cada caricia, cada mirada cómplice. Los momentos divertidos, los tristes, la alegría que sentía al estar cerca.

Las lágrimas no se hacen esperar. Por entre sus parpados éstas escapan y los sollozos se amortiguan en su garganta.

Fuuma acaricia las mejillas blancas y percibe la humedad en ellas. Mira por entre las pestañas y la luz amarilla se refleja con pequeños brillos sobre el agua salina.

-No llores. –Pide, deshaciendo el beso y recarga la frente sobre la de Kamui. –Por favor, preciosa. Ya no llores.

-E-es q-que –Kamui dice entrecortadamente a causa de los sollozos y espasmos que el llanto provocan. –M-me ol-ol-vidas-daste. –Sorbe por la nariz y esconde el rostro en el cuello de Fuuma.

-No te olvide. –asegura Fuuma abrazándola fuerte.

-S-si lo hicis-cis-te. –se queja dándole un golpe en el hombro y sus sollozos aumentan su sonoridad.

-No; me olvide de que era lo que más quería. Quise ser mejor y olvide que solamente soy mejor para ti, los demás no me interesan, sólo tú. –Fuuma se aparta de la muchacha con delicadeza y le alza la cara pera verla a los ojos.

Kamui está abnegada en llanto. Los ojos vidriosos y las lágrimas siguen brotando. En su mirada se percibe el escepticismo y una convulsión la hace temblar.

-Termíname. –Declara con la mayor tranquilidad que puede. Su voz contiene una nota aguda y lagriméante.

-¿Qué? –Fuuma sacude la cabeza, como si tratara de alejar una mosca.

-Termina conmigo. –Kamui sostiene aquel rostro entre sus manos. –Dime que no me amas, que me cambiaste por Samanta. Que no soy buena para ti, lo que sea. Por favor Fuuma, no puedo más. –Exclama llorosa, llena de desesperación y con los ojos desbordados.

-¿Por qué quieres que diga eso?

-Porque sólo así podre seguir con mi vida. Lo que me lástima es que no hayas sido honesto conmigo, si ya no me amas sólo dilo. –Kamui está descontrolada y entre su sufrimiento termina arrodillada ante Fuuma, abrazando sus largas y potentes piernas.

-No lo haré. –Ruge el hombre arrodillándose también y sujetarla de los hombros. Kamui le dedica una mirada llena de angustia y reproche mientras se muerde el labio inferior; niega con la cabeza.

–No lo diré porque no es lo que siento. No quiero terminar contigo. –Fuuma prosigue ocultando el rostro en el cuello de la nívea, quien se estremece al sentir su tibio aliento sobre la piel. –Kamui, hay muchas cosas que no hice, otras que dije pero –susurra en su oreja y acaricia la espaldita –me arrepiento de no haber sido… mejor contigo. Como te dije antes, la única que me interesa de verdad, la opinión que me importa es la tuya. Quiero ser el mejor por ti.

Kamui sigue sollozando y un nudo en su garganta le impide hablar. Las palabras de Fuuma siguen resonando en su mente y a pesar de haberlas oído no las procesa. Su hámster está atorado o su ruedita necesita aceite.

-Yo… en verdad lamento no haber estado contigo. Me cegué y… ja… realmente creí que no te molestaba, que no estabas celosa, etcétera. No sé que me pasó. –Fuuma evita hacer contacto visual pero el mortal silencio de la chica lo hace apartarse y mirar el bello rostro femenino.

-¿Kamui? –Kamui está pálida. Los espasmos y el llanto han cesado. Los ojos amatista están desorbitados y la palabra sorpresa no acaba de describir su expresión. -¿Kamui, chiquita? Por favor dime algo, lo que sea. –Fuuma declara con los nervios y el miedo a flor de piel.

-¿Me amas? ¿Todavía me amas? –Pregunta con la voz aguda y casi en un murmullo. -¿De verdad?

-Sí. –contesta el apuesto trigueño.

-Sólo tengo otra duda.

-Suéltala.

-¿Por qué no me invitaste a MÍ al baile? ¿Sabes las ganas que tenía de que lo hicieras? –Kamui solloza con la voz totalmente quebrada.

-Por idiota. –responde Fuuma tratando de sonar divertido y robarle una sonrisa a su novia. Pero… no sucede. Kamui está dolida en el alma. –por idiota y querer ser buen samaritano perdí una grandiosa oportunidad de pasármela bien con quien amo.

Kamui se muerde el labio, continua sin decir nada. Necesita pensar. Una maquiavélica idea llega a su cabecita.

-Demuéstralo. Demuestra que me amas.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta seguro. La complacería con lo que fuese, incluso si le pedía que se tirara del puente _Rainbow_. Él lo haría.

-Baila conmigo. –Es la cosa más simple del mundo pero era lo que quería. Quería bailar con él. Nada más, nada menos.

-¿Nada más? Bueno, vamos –dice tomándola de la mano pero Kamui no se levanta. -¿Ahora qué?

Kamui se sonroja.

-_Etto_… no me refiero a bailar en público. Ya lo hice y no me gustó mucho, me sentí algo ridícula de hecho. Bailemos aquí. –propone poniéndose de pie y enlazar sus dedos con los de Fuuma.

-De acuerdo sí eso quieres.

Ambos comienzan a moverse lento en la pequeña habitación. Fuuma sujeta la cintura de Kamui atrayéndola y apoyar su rostro en el de ella.

Kamui se deja hacer y se mantiene pegada a él mientras lo acaricia.

No hay música puesto que el auditorio se encuentra lejos pero no les hace falta simplemente se sincronizan mentalmente. Kamui sin darse cuenta empieza a tararear la canción de Sally.

Varios minutos han pasado y siguen danzando, dando vueltas ligeras y graciosas.

-Kamui…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero bailar de otra forma. –dice fijando sus ámbares en las amatistas.

-¿Cómo? –pregunta Kamui descolocada por la actitud de Fuuma y su hermosa sonrisa llena de malicia.

Fuuma alza las cejas mordazmente y arremete contra la boquita roja frente a él en un hambriento y desesperado beso.

-Amor…

-Se mía –Murmura lleno de seducción y lame el lóbulo de la oreja nívea. –Déjame hacerte mía. Hace mucho no lo hacemos.

Kamui cierra los ojos y se estremece cuando los labios duraznos, por lo que sus labios mismos duelen, bajan por su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando. Volviéndola loca.

-Nnng... Fuuma y-yo ¡Ah! –las imágenes de ella y Keiichi se presentan poniéndola nerviosa y ligeramente reticente en dejar a Fuuma continuar.

El trigueño ya comenzaba a saborear la piel blanca que emanaba una abrumadora esencia flores y vainilla. Los largos y profundos suspiros de la pelinegra chocaban contra su oreja incitándolo a seguir.

-Kamui…. Estás ardiendo. ¿Es por mí? –un jadeo responde su pregunta, una mano sujeta a su cabello asiéndolo con fuerza y que siga con su tarea. Fuuma sonríe sobre la clavícula de la amatista antes de morderla.

-Nnn… –Kamui mueve las manos tratando de acariciar al otro. Éstas se mueven sobre su cuello, acariciándole el cabello, el cuello, la espalda y tratan de desprenderlo del saco. Una vez con el blazer negro descansando en el suelo sus manos sienten con mayor libertad la piel caliente debajo de la camisa. –Nnn… ¿y, y sí se pregun-ntan d-dón-de estamos?

-No me importa. –Fuuma se separa del cuello para bajar hacía el nacimiento de sus senos. –No me arruines el momento.

Kamui siente su cuerpo agitarse. Un incendio que nace desde su pecho, dispersándose, incrementando sus ganas, atravesando sus extremidades, que al llegar a al vientre la mecha hace explotar su lujuria, provocan contracciones en sus genitales y el calor se arremolina en su vientre alimentando la hoguera del deseo.

Las manos morenas subían el vestido purpura, deleitándose con la suavidad debajo del material, enredarse en el suave muslo, alzarlo y pasarlo alrededor de la cintura masculina. La reacción corporal de la chica es inmediata. El calor de la entrepierna se derrite traspasando la elegante prenda intima color negro.

A Kamui tiene los labios hinchados, le queman y desean seguir siendo devorados. Sin importar cuánto su cuerpo disfrutaba de aquella atención, su boca necesitaba saciar su sed.

-Fuuma… bésame.

-Eso hago. –Replica suspicaz mirando a la chica, quien se relame los labios como una orden implícita. Fuuma ríe, gustoso de cumplir esa orden.

Los delgados brazos se enredan en el cuello moreno, una mano acaricia los anchos hombros, los bien formados brazos y suben para acariciar la dura espalda. La boca durazno entra en la de color cereza dispuesta a recorrerlo todo, se separa solamente para lamer los labios que, casualmente, saben a fresa.

La sesión de besos parece interminable pero un mano sabia deshace el nudo de una corbata vino y desabrocha los botones, en tanto otra mano más grande desata un nudo detrás de un cuello y una elevación hace caer el escote, descubriendo el par de pechos debajo totalmente erizados y palpitantes. El ancho pecho bronceado cubriéndolos y la temperatura caliente de éste contrastaba con la frescura de la exquisitez redonda.

Kamui no para de suspirar, gemir y jadear. El incendio se ha vuelto incontenible, necesita llegar, apagarlo y al mismo tiempo no quiere que desaparezca pues sólo quedarían cenizas inútiles que implemente sirven de evidencia, con el paso del tiempo desaparecerán. La contradicción empieza a controlar su mente.

-Fuuma… termina ya.

-No. Espérate. ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? –Dice en un tono que pretende sonar curioso pero en realidad sólo suena divertido a causa de la impaciencia de la muchacha.

Kamui frunce el ceño y está a punto de soltar la cintura Fuuma, cuando éste introduce una mano entre sus piernas y libera la femineidad para frotarla con su propia dureza.

La textura del poliéster, duro y ardiente miembro contra la húmedo y frío efluvio aumentan su excitación.

Kamui suelta un quejido lujurioso, deseosa por algo más que un sencillo roce.

Fuuma gruñe percibiendo la humedad creciendo y traspasando su ropa mientras el vaivén de las caderas féminas se une al mismo ritmo que el de él.

Una delicada mano temblorosa baja por su espalda, deteniéndose en el petrel del pantalón y buscar con impaciencia la parte delantera del mismo. Después de unos segundos de pelearse con el botón, éste cede y la bragueta no tarda en seguir; los pantalones se resbalan con algo de ayuda junto con la ropa interior.

La ardiente hombría hace contacto con la fría humedad femenina. Una descarga eléctrica los hace temblar y rozarse profundamente.

Kamui arquea la espalda nuevamente al sentir a Fuuma entrando con movimiento fluido y preciso, sin premura.

La danza ha dado inicio.

Lenta y profunda.

La tapa de la lavadora funge como cama.

Los controles sirven de apoyo para las manos del basquetbolista.

El rítmico movimiento de pelvis, el sonido de los abdómenes colapsando contra el otro.

Los largos suspiros, los quedos gemidos, los guturales gruñidos.

El fino sudor empapándoles la piel.

La temperatura alcanzando límites exorbitantes.

Sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno.

La larga melena negra sacudiéndose.

Los músculos de la espalda contractándose.

-Fuuma –Recita perdida en el éxtasis la joven arqueándose más para que Fuuma entrara con mayor profundidad.

-Kamui –regresa lamiendo un duro pezón y sentir la contracción en el plano vientre.

-Más… rápido… Fuuma. –en tanto la chica sigue agitando sus caderas y una mano encuentra un punto duro y pequeño en ella haciéndola gritar.

Fuuma aumenta la velocidad y la fuerza en sus estocadas.

Él sabe que tampoco aguantará mucho tiempo.

El embate es codicioso en el pasaje estrecho, caliente; cuyas cuatro paredes palpitan, envolviéndolo hasta el punto de hacerlo creer que terminaran fundiéndose de verdad.

-¡FUUMA!

Kamui alcanza el clímax después de lo que parecía una interminable meseta.

Las cuatro paredes se ciernen sobre la hombría del oji-ámbar. Intenta salir, pues no lleva ninguna protección (Y si bien, no le teme a una enfermedad venérea pues Kamui ha sido la única y él el único en la vida sexual de la muchacha, sí le teme a terminar con la adolescencia de ambos al iniciar otra inocente vida), unas piernas aferrándose a su parte media se lo impiden.

-¿Kamui qué haces? No trai…

-No me importa. Hazlo.

Frente a frente la muchacha lame la sensual boca entreabierta y acaricia su lengua con los dientes de ésta antes de penetrarla y fundirse con ella en un beso apasionado, sin pudor.

Fuuma suspira dentro de la boca contraria.

Kamui se arquea de nuevo al sentir un líquido caliente llenándola.

Ambos jadean exhaustos, siguen besándose en la boca, el cuello, hombros.

Las acaricias no cesan tratando de recordar de una forma más tranquila las texturas y superficies del contrario, quien siempre termina dominando sus pensamientos.

-Y… ¿Soy bueno o no? –inquiere el pelinegro apartando el cabello medio pegado al rostro níveo.

-El mejor. –responde mordiéndose el labio y dibujar con las puntas de sus dedos sobre el estómago de su novio.

-¿Segura? –pregunta de nuevo con un tono mordaz. Kamui enarca una ceja llena de confusión. La mirada ámbar se torna seria pero hay algo escondido detrás de esas palabras y ésa mirada.

De golpe lo entiende. Kamui se lleva ambas manos a la boca horrorizada. Fuuma lo sabe pero ¿Cómo?

-¿F-Fuuma… por qué l-lo pre-g-guntas? –Tiene que corroborarlo no vaya a ser…

-Leí tu diario. –Replica alzando los hombros. Sin embargo no suena molesto u ofendido.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo leí hace… un par de semanas atrás. Poco después de que te dijera lo del baile. –Fuuma habla con un tono tan calmo y casual que atemoriza a Kamui. –Fui a visitarte y no estabas. Hokuto me dijo que pasará a tu cuarto y… ahí estaba; abierto el archivo.

-¿Qué tanto leíste?

-Sólo que tú y Keiichi… ya sabes. ¿Sabes que fue lo raro? –Kamui niega con la cabeza y sus ojos aun manifiestan desconcierto. –Que no me sentí furioso contigo ni con él, si no conmigo. No sabía que te sintieras así y luego leí que… ya me habías olvidado. Lo creí al verte hoy.

Unas lágrimas ruedan por la mejilla de Kamui.

-No me olvide de ti. Me hice creer que lo hacía. Pensé que si lo decía sucedería pero… no pude. No sé porque no pude.

-No, ya no llores. –Fuuma limpia las gotitas con su pulgar y besa la mejilla contraria delicadamente.

-E-es q-que…

-Es que nada. Me dolió, no te mentiré y con todo no te culpo. Yo no estaba y fue mi error creer que no me necesitabas.

-F-Fuu-m-ma…

-¿Sí?

-Te amo. –confiesa la amatista escondiendo la cara con sus manos. La vergüenza la embarga y el sonrojo sólo empeora la situación.

-Lo sé. Te amo también. –Fuuma espera la reacción y es justo la que esperaba. Kamui abre uno de sus dedos, espiar entre el espacio antes de bajar la guardia y arrojarle los brazos en un asfixiante abrazo.

* * *

><p><em>28 de diciembre de 1999. <em>

_Bueno… supongo que ni yo me entiendo bien. _

_No me olvidé de él. Fuuma tampoco se olvido de mí, sólo olvido lo que realmente quería; igual que yo. _

_Ahora sé que lo que quiero es estar con Fuuma. _

_Lo he deseado desde que era una niña. Lo supe cuando lo vi. _

_Lo quería para mí; en ese instante no era igual, obvio, tenía 7 años; sin embargo deseé que me mirara, se acercara, me hablara y nunca más se apartara. _

_Eso sigo queriendo aunque me haya confundido. Una simple confusión por ambas partes no causó muchos problemas existenciales. _

_Divagué un poco pero el punto es: ¡AMO A FUUMA! _

_XD me costó trabajo o ¿no?_

_Kamui._

* * *

><p><em>OMAKE 1: Conociéndote.<em>

_-_¿Qué haces? –pregunta un niño algo alto.

-Nada, en especial. –responde el pequeño de cabello corto.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –inquiere de nuevo el niño trigueño.

-Kamui. –contesta girando el rostro y dejar que la luz del sol de medio día ilumine sus facciones. -¿Y tú?

-Fuuma. –Contesta con dificultad al notar el color tan arrebatador de ojos _del niño._

-¿Te acabas de mudar? –Fuuma siente curiosidad. La apariencia _del_ recién llegado no es nada japonesa.

-Sipi. Me mudé con mi mamá y mis hermanos hace una semana pero habíamos estado tan ocupados que no había salido mucho de casa y hoy tuve un respiro por eso me puse a merodear por ahí. –Replica contento el _niño_.

-Eso es bueno. Como verás el vecindario no es muy grande, así que no hay pierde.

-Sí, lo noté por eso me agrada.

-¿Y ya vas a ir a la escuela? –Fuuma toma asiento junto al níveo, quien se hace un lado para dejarle un mejor espacio.

-Sí, ya por fin. No me gusta pasar mucho tiempo encerrada.

Fuuma asiente. Él está completamente de acuerdo son ello. El pasar demasiado tiempo en casa puede resultar nocivo y sobretodo: ABURRIDO.

Un segundo después su cerebro termina de procesar la oración: ¿encerrada? ¿Cómo que ENCERRADA? ¿Era una niña? Quizas, escuchó mal.

-¿A cuál escuela irás?

-A la del centro.

-¡Qué bien! Yo también voy a ésa. Podríamos volver juntos, si quieres y te dejan; claro. –razona Fuuma realmente contento.

-¡KAMUI!

-Ya me tengo que ir pero mañana nos vemos ¿Sale?

-Sí. Hasta mañana Kamui. –el niño va corriendo pero se detiene y se despide del otro con una enorme sonrisa y agita la mano.

* * *

><p><em>2:¿De verdad?<em>

-¡Fuuma! ¡Amor, se te va a hacer tarde!

-¡Ya terminé mamá! –El niño baja las escaleras, se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se pone los zapatos. Una mujer rubia le da una maleta negra pequeña y deposita un beso rápido sobre su frente.

-¡Con cuidado!

-¡Sí!

-Ya llegamos muchachos. Nos vemos en la tarde y si se van por ahí –Kamui ahoga una risita junto con un muchacho pelinegro pero con ojos esmeraldas. –, dígase Hokuto-chan, me llaman por teléfono, para eso existe. Subaru va para ti también.

-Todo yo. –Se queja haciendo un puchero.

La camioneta familiar se detiene enfrente de un edificio blanco y alto.

-Sí má. Nos vemos al rato y suerte Mui-chan.

-Cualquier cosa me marcas, no se te olvide y…

-Ya Subaru déjala en paz. –dice una muchacha igual al chico en apariencia. –Hasta el rato.

'¿Dónde estará?' Fuuma camina por los pasillos buscando a su pequeño amigo oji-increíble.

-¡Hola Fuuma! –exclama una vocecilla justo a unos paso a su izquierda.

-¡Hola Kamui! –Fuuma voltea y su corazón da un salto.

Kamui lleva puesto... un vestido. El vestido gris de tirantes gruesos con una camisa blanca de cuello redondo con un bordado en la orilla que sirve de uniforme para las niñas.

¿Por qué lleva puesto el uniforme de las niñas? Sí, se veía adorable y tierno pero… por _Kami_ era un niño… o ¿No?

-¿Qué te ocurre? –el niño trigueño está pálido y esos bellos ojos ámbar están desorbitados.

-Discúlpame… -Kamui voltea a ver al chico con una tierna curiosidad y le sonríe para alentarlo a preguntar. – ¿Eres niña?

Kamui ladea el rostro. El desconcierto es palpable en su mirada violeta luego se transforma en una sarcástica.

-Sí. Soy niña. Ya sé, me veo muy… andrógina. No te preocupes no eres el primero. El cabello corto no me ayuda, así que no te azotes.

-¡Ah! Perdón es que… fue mi error. Tú nombre tampoco sirve de mucho, por cierto. –ambos comienzan a reír.

-¿Entonces… nos vamos juntos hoy? –Dice el mayor ofreciéndole la mano a la chica, quien la acepta.

-Sí. Le pedí permiso a mi mamá. –La pelinegra se sacude con gracia la falda y acomoda su rebelde melena lacia.

-¡Genial! –no sabe porque pero le da gusto saber que ella lo acompañará. –Nos vemos a la salida, junto al árbol del parque ¿Te parece?

-Sip. Ahí te veo.

La niña se despide de él con una enorme sonrisa y agitando la mano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta del salón.

* * *

><p><em>3: Te olvidarás de mí.<em>

-Te tardaste. –Reprocha juguetona la oji-amatista mientras se pone una mano en la boca y simula un bostezo.

-Lo sé. Me tocó comisión. ¿Nos vamos o…?

-¿O qué?

-¿Nos quedamos a jugar un ratito?

-Siempre no quedamos a jugar, así que tu pregunta no tiene lógica.

-OK. –Fuuma camina hasta ella antes de tocarla y gritar – ¡Tú la traes!

-¡Eso es trampa! –Grita también empezando la carrera.

-¿nunca te has preguntado por qué seguimos jugando aun cuando tú ya vas a pasar a secundaria? –Inquiere Kamui más para sí que para Fuuma.

-No sé.

-Hum…. –Kamui mece los pies para balancear su columpio para que no se detenga.

-¿Qué tienes? –Fuuma detiene el columpio de la niña con una mano y hacer que lo mire.

-Nada. –La niña le dedica una sonrisa pero el trigueño conoce bien a Kamui y sabe que no está sonriendo de corazón.

-Dime… -Sin poder evitarlo recarga su frente contra la de ella para acariciarle el ahora largo cabello.

Y como si fuese una orden obedece para confesarse.

-Es… es que –Kamui desvía la mirada ya que no se atreve a apartar las manos de Fuuma de su cara. –Tú te irás y mi mamá o hermanos vendrán por mí. Además ya no te veré seguido, harás nuevas amistades y…

-Y me olvidaré de ti. –Termina el niño aun sin dejar de acariciar el dulce rostro. –No me olvidaré de ti. Si quieres puedo venir por ti, por otro lado, eres mi mejor amiga así que no me olvidaría de ti, ni en un millón de años.

-¿De verdad? –murmura mientras sus ojos se vuelven cristalinos. Fuuma la abraza y deja que la niña lloré en silencio, un hipidito se le escapa y convulsiona un poco. Las manos morenas acarician la espaldita de forma consoladora.

* * *

><p><em>4: Los primeros celos.<em>

-Debiste verles las caras. ¡Fue memorable!

-¡Que lastima que no fui!

-No te dejes de preocupar peque, tenias que estudiar para tu examen. Lo cual me pone más contento. Sé que pasarás. –Fuuma está sentado frente a la computadora terminando un trabajo y le cuenta del partido de basketball mientras ella lo ve en el video.

-Hum… y ¿esas quiénes son? –inquiere mirando la pantalla de la televisión y señala a unas jovencitas con falda roja y blanca.

-Las porristas. –Responde lacónico mientras revisa la ortografía de su ensayo.

-Ah…

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Mejor me voy tengo tarea, debo ayudar a mi mamá a preparar la cena y –está a punto de salir de la habitación pero una mano ce cierra alrededor de su muñeca firme y delicadamente.

-Nada de eso. Estás celosa. –Fuuma la sienta en su regazo. –no tienes por qué. Y por si no sabes los de mi equipo casi... bueno que te digo; la vez que se te ocurrió ir a verme. Yo sí debería estar celoso. –Añade meloso y deposita un beso en su nuca antes de regocijarse con el estremecimiento de la niña.

-¿Tú por qué?

-Porque el día de fuiste a verme los muchachos del equipo me preguntaron muchísimas cosas sobre ti.

-¿Cuáles?

-Tu nombre, que edad tienes, si entrarías a la misma secundaria y que era tuyo. De todo. –enumera sonriendo al ver el tono manzana cruzando a Kamui.

-¿Qué les dijiste que somos? –Cuestiona sentada de lado y usa el pecho de Fuuma como almohada.

-Puuuueeees… la verdad. Que somos A-MI-GOS. –Ambos sonríen pero Fuuma añade: –Aunque me vi tentado a decirles que eras mi hermana o mi prima.

Kamui sonríe antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y levantarse.

-Eres muy protector. –Dice sacándole la lengua al ambarino para bajar las escaleras carcajeándose.

Fuuma mira la puerta atónito, se lleva una mano a la mejilla y sentirla tibia.

Su ensayo tendrá que esperar a que las ideas vuelvan a fluir en la dirección correcta.

* * *

><p><em>5: And I thought it was never to be.<em>

-¡No es mi culpa!

-¿Qué no es tu culpa? ¿Quién dijo que lo era?

-No, no lo es y según TÚ lo es.

-Yo NUNCA he dicho eso.

Kamui camina varios pasos delante de Fuuma, menea la cabeza y prácticamente echa humo por la orejas.

-Sí, lo dijiste. –Se queja dándose vuelta para después volver a girar y emprender el rumbo.

-A ver, lo que dije fue que no me sorprende que llames la atención. Jamás te eche la culpa por verte como te ves. –Se defiende el alto pelinegro alcanzando a la amatista con un par de zancadas.

Kamui lo mira de soslayo, levanta la barbilla y sigue caminando a prisa, a todo lo que sus piernas le permiten avanzar. Le cuesta trabajo Fuuma es demasiado alto para tener 15 años.

Fuuma no está indignado o molesto, se encuentra divertido por la reacción de la muchacha. Kamui es demasiado temperamental, rejega y hasta caprichosa a sus 14 años. Sólo se llevaban un año y meses de diferencia y a veces parecía que se llevaban muchos más.

Kamui no tenía la culpa de ser bonita… ¿Bonita?, ¿Bella? eran poco, es PRECIOSA y en los años que tienen de ser amigos la había visto usar una falda –Sí las usaba pero sólo en los uniformes esos de monjas– tan… reveladora y diminuta. Quizás exagera sin embargo tampoco es un acierto el que no usara algo que cubriera aquellas esbeltas y cremosas piernas largas; a no, la señorita llevaba puesto sus tenis de lona al tobillo y sin calcetas.

Fuuma siente las miradas de los transeúntes y compradores de la plaza sobre ellos.

-Debería comprarme unos jeans. ¡Rayos, es muy INCOMODO!

-Ay, ya; bájale. No es para tanto.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Fuuma, es mucho. En la vida había llamado así la atención. Nunca, óyeme bien, nunca más dejaré que mi hermana me diseñe éste tipo de ropa. Jamás. –Kamui aprieta los dientes tanto que el chico a penas y entiende lo que dice pero prefiere seguirle la corriente.

-¿Ya podemos ir al cine? Mira, te prometo que sí alguien se pasa de listo contigo pues… me las arregló con él. Así que ya cálmate y vamos a ver la película.

Kamui no tiene otra opción, asiente mientras Fuuma le toma la mano y la lleva al tercer piso.

-Bueno… ya tenemos las entradas así que por qué no te vas formar a la fila y yo compro las cositas de comer.

-Como quieras. –la muchacha obedece y se forma junto a la banda de acceso.

Fuuma revisa atento las chucherías sin que nada se le antoje. Un helado y chocolates para Kamui. Un helado y tal vez un vaso pequeño de refresco de manzana, nunca ha sido fan de los de cola. La fila sigue avanzando y él no se percata de que hay un grupo de jovencitas de su edad mirándolo, escaneándolo por completo. Él no se ha dado cuenta pero su amiga sí.

Kamui se burla uno; de la poca discreción por parte de las tipas y segundo por lo distraído de Fuuma que no percibe los tres pares de ojos traspasándole la ropa. La burla poco a poco desaparece y algo ruge molesto en la boca de su estómago. El análisis de las muchachas empieza a irritarle, resoplando furiosa y gruñendo frustrada.

-¡Oye Fuuma, mi helado que sea de vainilla! ¡Sí no, no me lo como!

-¡Ya sé!

Inmediatamente las chicas voltearon a ver de dónde venía el grito. Kamui siente su mirada y cree que es el momento justo, así que mueve su cabello y se recarga contra la pared mientras sigue observando al niño pelinegro que sin hacer otra cosa más que mover los labios se hacen bromas.

-¿Sabes que me haces ver muy mal gritándome? Ya sé que tu favorito es el de vainilla, que la vainilla te encanta en cualquier cosa.

-Sí, de hecho.

Kamui muestra una sonrisita de altivez y una mirada llena de picardía.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, Fuu-chan. Nada.

Fuuma alza una ceja, luego se encoge de hombros y da por zanjado el asunto. Kamui podía ser muy extraña de vez en cuando.

-¿Ya entendiste, o te lo repito otra vez?

-Ya entendí. ¿Pero… es enserio? Yo ni en cuneta eh.

-Me doy cuenta. –Kamui se tumba boca arriba en su cama con los brazos extendidos. Fuuma se monta en la silla de rueditas frente al escritorio y gira un poco.

-Pon música.

I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<p>

Fuuma hace lo que la niña le dice no sin antes comentarle: –Sí, claro por favor Fuuma. –Se queja sarcástico mientras revisa el porta CD's y busca algo que les guste. Kamui frunce el ceño recostándose sobre su costado izquierdo y quedar de espaldas a Fuuma.

Por el rabillo del ojo el reflejo de la amatista sobre en el espejo le roba el aliento. Cada curva es… impresionante. Desde sus talones, subiendo por sus pantorrillas, en donde se unen éstas con unos firmas y sonrosados muslos que lentamente se transforman en una elipse más redonda encima de su cadera para llegar a una planicie delgada y fundirse con su cuello. La chica cambia de posición quedando bocabajo y a pesar de encontrarse sobre la irregular superficie del colchón sus pecho no se aplastan, destacando su redondez, bajando por su diminuto talle, alcanzando su plano vientre y que éste se convierta en…

Fuuma sacude la cabeza. ¿Desde cuándo observa a Kamui de… de esa manera? No más de 5 minutos, eso es seguro y gracias a posición de ella no ha notado como la mira. ¿Y se quejaba de su distracción? Sí supiera lo que al acababa de hacer.

-Fuuma…

-¿Sí?

-Ven –Aunque por estar bocabajo suena más aun 'fen' pero los golpecitos en el colchón junto a ella le mandan a acercarse.

Los resortes protestan al sentir el peso del oji-ámbar.

La música en el estéreo retumba por la habitación.

And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend

-Fuuma…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada.

Fuuma se recuesta sobre su lado izquierdo y Kamui también cambia de pose para encararlo.

-¿Qué es Kamui? –pregunta apartándole el flequillo de los ojos y pasar un mechón tras su oreja.

-Nada, sólo quería decir tu nombre. –Kamui sonríe. Su instinto la hace acercarse al cuerpo masculino que yace junto al suyo.

-Eres rara.

-Lo sé pero por eso somos amigos o ¿No?

Fuuma no tiene argumentos contra esa lógica. Eso es lo que le atrae de la amatista. Su forma tan peculiar de comportarse.

-Fuuma…

-¿Ahora qué?

-Cierra los ojos. –Pide la voz aguda mientras las sábanas crujen al acercarse al tibio cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Para qué? –Fuuma ya había pasado por algún par de bromas pesadas que iniciaron exactamente igual. Más vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Ciérralos. Es sorpresa. –Fuuma obedece después de pensárselo unos segundos.

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be

Kamui siente que el corazón se le saldrá del pecho puesto que los latidos del mismo se han acelerado. Respira profundo para tranquilizarse y evitar arruinar el momento pero… ¡Dios! Fuuma es demasiado para ella. Él es la cosa más bella y sexy que haya visto. Cuando eran niños no lo veía así, simplemente era bello y dulce; con el pasar del tiempo se había convertido en un –para que negarlo –bombón. Uno alto con el cabello azabache, la piel bronceada que sólo servía para acentuar la belleza de sus ojos, con una nariz preciosa y unos labios carnosos. Por si fuera poco sólo existía una cosa que superaba la belleza física del muchacho era su interior. Fuuma es noble, leal, comprensivo, inteligente, dulce, tierno; perfecto prácticamente. Perfecto para ella. Quizás demasiado para ella.

Kamui percibe un extraño calor naciendo desde su pecho y una especie de contracción entre sus piernas. Un cosquilleo en su vientre.

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?  
>Although I'd like to join the crowd<br>In their enthusiastic cloud  
><em>

La tentación es demasiada. Usando el antebrazo de apoyo se alza. Observa el rostro de Fuuma. Se inclina, posicionando su boquita roja encima de la de Fuuma. No es nada más que un roce. Una mano acaricia las varoniles facciones. Sólo espera que Fuuma no aparte y que en la vida vuelva a hablarle.

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

_And will we ever end up together?_

Es tibio. Es una tibieza desconocida escondida en una suavidad de terciopelo que sabe a fresa. Él conoce el tacto sobre su cara y el aroma del cabello de Kamui. No conocía el sabor de sus labios y no quiere olvidarlo, quiere gozarlo un poco más. Gira sobre su costado sin romper el beso.

Kamui está atrapada bajo su peso… eso le gusta.

-Fuuma… –Pronuncia al separarse para tomar aire.

Fuuma relame sus propios labios y la besa de nuevo.

-Kamui ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Cuestiona alejándose de la boca por la que le duelen los labios.

_And will we ever end up together?  
><em>

-¿Yo? Pero sí tú… nnn –Fuuma la interrumpe mordiéndole el labio superior y luego lamerle el inferior antes de succionarlo un poco para provocarles hinchazón.

_No, I think not, it's never to become  
><em>

-Te amo. –Kamui tiene un nudo en la garganta. Acaba de oír las palabras que mas deseaba de quien quería oírlas.

-Te amo Fuuma. Te amo mucho. –Exclama pasándole los brazos por el cuello, temiendo no tener otra oportunidad de besarlo, de tocarlo… de amarlo. Fuuma sonríe en el beso disfrutando del momento. Quien lo pensaba, él no, Kamui también sentía algo más que una amistad.

_For I am not the one_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong> Bueno... ¿qué les parecío? Sí, quizas me maten pero no pude resistrime a jugar ésta ocasión con el sexo de Kamui. LO hice sólo por cambiar un poco y tratar de diversidad e igualdad de condiciones.

En cuanto a Keiichi y Samanta pues.. se fueron del baile juntos y ya.

Lo de Keiichi y Kamui no sé de dónde lo saque pqeo espero que no les moleste.

Obvio, usé a Subaru y Hokuto para ser sus hermanos.

La primera canción es 'Join me in death' por HIM

La segunda es el grupo francés Kyo y todo.

La cancion del último y la que tararea Kamui es la misma. Proviene del extraño mundo de Jack y la canta Sally.

Este es el one-shot más largo que he escrito pero no creo que sea el unico.

** *GRACIAS POR LEER***


End file.
